Letters to 2p Gerita
by Akako Hama
Summary: Ludwig and Feliciano have decided to accept letters from the fans, 1p nations, and their fellow 2ps. So if you have questions, or want to say something go ahead. Just try not to offend Feliciano, he's pretty scary when angry. Ludwig won't care what you say to him.
1. Introductions

**Hello, Akako Hama here. Recently I've been pretty into Hetalia, and I freaking love the 2p nations. And I saw these send nations letters fics that have been popping up and decided to try it out!** **Now as you can see it is a 2p Gerita. But if you pair 2p Italy with someone different, then that's OK. I have some pretty interesting theories for the 2pverse, and the different headcannons everyone has.**

* * *

Hello everyone, I am Feliciano Vargas, and Ludwig should be somewhere around here. He's probably sleeping somewhere. Lazy ass. Anyway Ludwig and I are not the Italy and Germany you all know from that anime. We're the 2p versions of them, and prefer to be called the Italian Empire.

We saw the 1p nations were taking letters from fans and other nations, including us 2ps, and decided that we would try this as well. It seemed interest, and without any wars going on, I've been very bored. Humans and nations are free to send us letters, just watch what you say... or else.

* * *

**Well you heard the man, send in those letters. And remember, he's still a 2p, so be respectful. He's not the sweet innocent Italy of the 1p verse.**


	2. Yaoi angel16 (1)

(Normal text- Italy, _**Bold and underlined- Germany, **_**Bold- Author's note**)

* * *

_Hello 2p guys ok a few questions. First who tops? How long have you been a couple? What does your family think of your relationship?_

_(Yaoi angel16)_

_P.S. Italy you are in my top 3 of favorite 2p._

* * *

That first question of your's is a bit personal. Ludwig, you can answer this.  
_**I top.**_  
We've been together for hmm... Ludwig do you remember?  
_**We started our relationship in 1924, though we let the other nations think we began our relationship during World war 2.**_  
Heheh. Now for that last question. My brother was very happy when he found out I was with Ludwig, unlike that 1p of his, he has no problem with my Luddy.  
_**Mein bruder doesn't care, he's too busy with Canada to really pay attention. But according Kiku, Elizabeta has been paying him to get pictures of us.**_  
Mostly their photos of intimate moments, I'm sure Kiku has his own copies.  
Sincerely,  
Feliciano and Ludwig  
P.S. Why thank you for saying I was one of your favorite 2ps.  
_**P.S. Felicano's mine.**_

* * *

**Yeah, I made Kiku a perv. Well a more open perv. And Ludwig is a bit possessive of Feliciano, so be careful what you say. Anyway please send them letters, and also, please put the sincerely and your name between your main letter and the P.S., it's easier for the readers to see who was writing and looks more like an actual letter. Thank you Yaoi angel16 for being the first to write!**


	3. SilentShinsou (1)

Hey Italy! I have a few questions too  
1) where did you get your first knife ((because I know you love them))  
2) is it true all of Ludwigs scars are from you?  
3) How do always look so fabulous? That hat is so cool! And what do you think of your brother flirting with Spain?  
(sorry for all the questions I really like the 2p's you and Romano are my favorite!)

_(SilentShisou)_

* * *

My first knife... hmm. I believe I stole it from Grandpa Rome's kitchen. I killed a few animals and an irritating human before he caught me, but I was able to keep the knife without him knowing.

_**Ja, Feliciano gave me all of my scars. The one on my cheek was a result of our first meeting. He ambushed me by hiding in a tomato crate and burst out when I moved to investigate.**_

I do not look fabulous! This uniform is of the most feared Empire in the 2p world! Though, the hat was something I added, it was something my brother got but decided he didn't like. Hehe, mine now. And I don't give a crap about Lovino and Antonio, as long as they stay out of MY room if they decide to have sex!

Sincerely,  
Feliciano and Ludwig.

* * *

**Yeah, Feliciano prefers to be threatening over fabulous, but his Italian side shined through when he chose the uniforms. He doesn't really care what his brother does as long as the blondie doesn't get killed. Thank you SilentShinsou for the letter!**


	4. Yaoi angel16 (2)

_Hello again. Thanks for responding to my first letter. This time I want to ask your opinions on your fellow 2ps. Who do you think is the craziest? Who is the most anoying? Who are the other 2p yaoi couples?_

_Love , Angel_

_P.S. I thought Italy would top in your world._

* * *

Hello Angel,

Hmm, the craziest in my opinion would be Arthur, the most annoying would be either my fratello or Gilbert's depressed personality.

_**Kiku can be annoying when you open your closet door to find him hiding in there with a camera, waiting for you to have sex with your lover. And I have to agree with Feliciano, Arthur is the most insane of us 2p nations.**_

As for the other yaoi couples... Theres' Gilbert and Matthew, Arthur and Alfred, Heracles and Kiku, Ivan and Yao, as well as my fratello Lovino and Antonio... I believe that is all the others. Also, I don't top because I prefer to have an easier time cutting Ludwig.

_**I get pain and I'm top, what do I have to complain about. Besides, even if I top, Feliciano is still in control.**_

* * *

**There you have it. All of the pairings I ship, in both 1p and 2p, Seme followed by Uke. Yeah, I like America on bottom, got a problem with that. Anyway, thanks again for writing!**


	5. Avellanarius (1) ((Read AN))

_To Herr Ludwig Beilschmidt,_

_Here are my questions for you:_  
_What is your weapon of choice?_  
_Ah, so Feliciano gave you those scars...have you ever scarred him?_  
_You evidently know about the 1ps, so what do you think of your other self? What about the other Feliciano?_  
_And finally, which languages do you speak?_

_Thank you._  
_Sincerely yours, Avellanarius_

* * *

_**Hmm, just of me this time. Very well, my weapon of choice is between a whip and a trench knife. As for scarring Feliciano, I have not, I prefer to be given pain over causing it. Unless you are my enemy.**_

_**My 1p self, he needs to learn to relax. as for that 1p North Italy. He is the biggest coward I have ever met! I cannot believe that he is an alternate of the Italian Empire! My Feliciano is one of the most dangerous countries you could ever meet, and that lazy pasta-lover is the biggest coward of the 1p nations! I mean, Feli does enjoy pasta, but not as much as Italy.**_

_**Now the languages I speak, of course I speak German, as well as English and some Italian. Feliciano insisted I learn enough Italian to be able to communicate with his army in their native tongue.**_

* * *

**Thanks for sending Ludwig a letter.**  
**Please everyone, send in more! Now, I have one more thing to say. I have an ask account on deviantart. Just look for Ask-2p and please send in questions! You can even tell them to do something... within reason.**


	6. Xylaphe (1)

_Hi,_  
_I have a couple of questions if you don't mind answering them:_  
_1)If you had to choose between hand-to-hand combat or far distance shooting, what's your favorite?_  
_2) Have either of you ever tried one of Arthur's cupcakes? If so then did anything happen?_  
_3)If someone, not me, purposfully asked you heaps of annoying questions just to see how quickly you snapped? Again I'm just asking 'cos I'm not THAT dumb..._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Xylaphe_

* * *

Hmm, interesting questions. I prefer to throw knives, but I'd choose hand-to-hand over shooting that is Fratello's forte.  
_**I personally am fine with either, but hand-to-hand is much more fun, since you are causing pain up close, and I get hurt more easily with hand-to-hand.**_  
Let me say this, the only one of us 2p nations that has ever eaten that psycho's cupcakes is Alfred, and he's immune to poison. We are all aware of what he puts in those things, and refuse them.  
_**No one would get a chance to get too far with irritating questions. Feli would have killed them after the first one.**_  
That is true.

* * *

**Thanks for the letter Xylaphe!**


	7. 2p America (1)

_Hey 2p Italy and 2p Germany,_

_There's this 1p fictional country called Saubure who is related France. She trapped me in her manor of horrors because I tried to attack her. please help me get out! It's so dark and...and * screams in terror* THE UNDEAD ARE COMING OUT FROM THE FLOOR! Her house is alive... literally! I tried to breathe door with my bat but it wouldn't break! This house and Saubure is freaking twisted! GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

_From,_

_2p America_

* * *

You're one of those other 2p universe Alfreds correct? Sorry, but we don't interfere with other versions of us. Try someone else.  
_**Heheh, have fun!**_  
But, here's a piece of advice, try bribing her to let you out. Many 1p politicians take them, so it might work on some of the 1p countries.

* * *

**Thanks for the letter 2p America! Have fun killing zombies. AIM FOR THE HEAD!**


	8. Arrival of Tears (1)

_Kon'nichiwa 2p Italy and 2p Germany!_  
_I just want you to know that you guys are my favorite 2ps! How do you handle things in the World Meetings if there is any? Also could you guys survive the haunted house in Hetaoni?_  
_-Arrival of Tears :D_

* * *

Of course we're your favorites. As for the meetings, they are actually more organized than the 1p meetings. Usually because I threatened to force feed anyone who misbehave Arthur's cupcakes. America really ignores everyone so he never causes trouble.

_**Ahh, the mansion. Good times, good times.**_

I had so much fun hunting those creatures down. And it was especially amusing to watch them being force fed poisoned cupcakes by Gilbert. His more bloodthirsty personality is always a source of entertainment.

_**And don't forget when one of the creatures ran screaming from Arthur after it caught him using a dead one as cupcake ingredients.**_

* * *

**Yeah, unlike 1p Hetaoni the 2p nations had an easier time with Steve. Well more like Steve was in the 1p nations' shoes. Also sorry for taking so long to update. I had three tests last week in college and tons of homework to do.**


	9. 2p America (2)

_Hey 2p Italy and 2p Germany,_

_I tried to bribe her like you said but she didn't fall for it and tried to shoot my head off and started calling me bad names in French and then 1p France ran in and started going into overprotective older brother mode and hit me with a strange looking red and black lava lamp with a scary looking skull decoration on it. 2p Iggy is coming to pick me up and he sounded pretty mad since 1p Saubure is his only friend other than her dumb useless 2p counterpart._

_From,_

_2p America_

* * *

I guess not all 1p nations are idiots. And I guess the Arthur in your 2p world is somewhat different from the one here. Good luck with him.

* * *

**Yeah Ludwig didn't need to say anything for this letter. Thanks for sending a letter.**


	10. VivaAmerica (1)

_2p Germany and the other guy,_

_I don't like you 2p Italy! *Throws tomato at him* I'm sorry, but you're just too mean! I'm okay with you 2p Germany, because you aren't a schtick in ze mud._

_...The Italian Empire huh? I bet it's not as awesome as the 1p Aztec Empire...just sayin'..._

_I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be mean (except I totally am xP), but I'm trying to wrap my head around the flipped personalities and such. What are your guy's favorite movie? Food? Music?_

_With love (I'm part Prussian, DEAL WITH IT!),_  
_VivaAmerica_

_P.S. THERE'S NO FREAKING WAY YOU COULD EVER BEAT 1p AMERICA OR PRUSSIA!_  
_P.P.S. *holds up chainsaw* Are you by any chance with the barrels? *growls*_

* * *

_**I'm going to have to give you short answers, I need to burn your letter before Feli comes home. We're not allowed to kill 1ps. Glad you prefer me over my 1p, but I do not appreciate the attempt to throw a tomato at MY Feliciano or the insult. You're lucky I have no idea how to enter the 1p world. We don't watch movies very often and they are usually horror or incredibly violent, so we have no favorite.**_  
_**Feli enjoys Pasta with a special sauce, and I have to say that wurst is my favorite. I don't know what Feli likes and I don't listen to music often so I have no favorites.**_  
_**And I believe that I have beaten America and Prussia before. All I had to do was tell them what their 2p selves were like and they just went into shock. Deal with it, 2p nations always fight dirty.**_  
_**Ludwig**_  
_**P.S: Feli can be very kind if he wants to.**_

_**P.P.S: Barrels? Is this some weird 1p thing?**_

* * *

**Yeah, don't insult Feliciano in front of Ludwig, even if you think he's too mean. Anyway thanks for the letter. Also, they are not with the barrels. *Brofist***


	11. Mirror Italy(1)

_Dear 2nd Player Italia and 2nd Player Germany,_

_Have you seen 1p!Italy?! He thinks I killed Spain...*shrug* Does it really count if you kill a Spain from a different world? You might not even respond to this, yet your as close to an Italy I can get without getting freaked out by all the blood on the letter. I'm here to warn you over the doom that's going to come to pass that can possibly destroy your world. Such a bland statement, is it not? 1p!Italy was dumb enough to feel threatened by the other side. How he appeared to him is a mystery He gave vivid maps and details. Wait, why am I even writing a letter? Can you look in the mirror? Its easier talking though it. I might offend your Germany, but then again, don't take it personally._

_My name is Mirror Italia, came here as a way to warn. My enemy, which is a reason why I might offend, is Mirror Germany. He's been dissolving parts of your world already. That and I can't really appear the other nations... Not after when that..cannibal in pink tried eating me for his cupcakes..(England) and his brother tried using his axe on me...without warning.. I can't speak much be-_

_From Mirror Italy._

* * *

Another alternate universe, interesting. I was wondering what was happening to some of the weakest nations.

_**There's a Germany that is Italy's enemy? That's shocking. I guess you mirror nations are true opposites of our 1p selves.**_

I'll have to pay this 'mirror Germany' a visit. If what you say is true, then he destroyed part of MY land, and you never attack me. Or I can sick Arthur on him.

_**Piece of advice, we 2p nations refer to each other using human names.**_

Also, I have seen my idiota 1p, and the 1p Spain was found not that long ago. Romano had locked him in closet for annoying him. Why can't my fratello be a bit more like him? I'll take a look into a mirror soon, I'd like to know how to get into your world so I can have a little 'talk' with this enemy of yours.

* * *

**That was interesting. Thanks for the letter.**


	12. g3r1ta4evr

_Hey, guys!_

_I have a few questions._

_First off, as you can tell from my username, I ship GerIta. But what do YOU guys think of some other pairings? Such as AmerIta or GerPru? I don't espessially like them. honestly, they creep me out._

_Second, What's the dif between 1p and 2p?_

_Third, I have gotten the impression that some s&m goes on between the two of you. True or false?_

_And last, but not least, do you guys watch Hetalia?_

_Thanks, you BIGGEST fangirl, g3r1ta4evr._

* * *

Ludwig is currently vomiting due to the mention of pairing him with his BROTHER. And I thought some of us 2p nations were sick, but you 1p humans can be much worse. And I highly doubt that my 1p or I would ever see America like THAT. Disgusting.  
As for the difference between 1p and 2p, well, we're almost the opposites of our 1p counterparts except for a few things. I still enjoy pasta, but I'm much more powerful and bloodthirsty than that Idiota 1p of is Lazy, unlike Germany, and my Fratello is very affectionate, while Romano seems to hate any sort of affection. Arthur can actually cook, but he usually poisons it. I'll just wrap up this explanation, we're a violent, bloodthirsty, darker version of the 1p nations you know.  
For the third question... True.  
And we've seen the anime, and our counterparts are even more embarrassing than usual.  
Feliciano.

* * *

**Yeah, GerPru in my opinion is disgusting. They're BROTHERS people. Ugh. Well thanks for the letter.**


	13. 2p Canada (1)

_2p Germany and 2p Italy,_

_It's me, 2p Canada. Gilbert told me I should try to talk to you more. Also, he is getting paid by Elizabeta to get some pictures of you. Word of advice, close your blinds at night, and lock the door whenever he stays at your house._

_Also, Italy, please tell Spain to control your brother better at meetings. I almost had Kumajirou, my polar bear, rip him to shreds. I tried calling Spain, but he won't answer._

_2p Canada_

* * *

Hello Matthew, thank you for the warning.

_**My bruder really needs to grow a backbone outside of his bloodthirsty personality.**_

About my fratello, I've tried everything to get him to behave, including Spain. I'll try to threaten his clothes or something again right before meetings, he usually behaves for a few days when I do.

* * *

**Cool, now there are two 2p nations writing letter. Thanks for the letter.**


	14. Yaoi Angel16(2)

(Normal text- Italy, _**Bold and italicized - Germany, **_**Bold- Author's note**)

**Hello, sorry I haven't updated in so long. College has been a pain, though the semester ended, and I have been job hunting. No luck there.**

* * *

_Hi guys how are you? I noticed you think that us 1p humans are a littel twisted well were not just us fangirls that have nothing bettet to do than read yaoi or think of funny ways for you to die a horrid and painful death. One more thing what is your biggest pet piev._

_Love, Angel_

* * *

I did not think all 1p humans were twisted, most of the 2p humans are, but there are those that are innocent, surprisingly.

_**Think of ways for us to die? How painful are my thought up deaths? The one thing I find irritating would be wimps, like Feliciano's 1p.**_

My 1p is pathetic. For me, it would be people with cheerful personalities, like Arthur's. Without the need to poison baked goods though.

* * *

**It is good to write this stuff again. Supernatural is a bit distracting too, now that I think about it, and Doctor Who, plus Good Omens.**


	15. 2p Canada (2)

_Dear 2p Italy and Germany,_

_Your welcome._

_I agree, at times he does._

_Your brother is quite annoying at times. I remember his 1p counterpart trying to choke him after a meeting._

_-2p Canada_

* * *

Hehe, that was hilarious. Though I do think at times that maybe Loviano and his 1p were switched, but then that 1p shows his cowardly side.

* * *

**Just Feliciano this time.**


	16. MIRROR SAUBURE (1)

_BONJOUR 2P ITALY AND GERMANY,_

_* 2p Italy and Germany sees a blonde haired girl with sparkling blue eyes wearing a pink bunny costume with a pink sparkly heart wand*_

_I'M MIRROR SAUBURE FROM THE MIRROR WONDERLAND UNIVERSE! IT'S LIKE THE 2P WORLD AND WONDERLAND MIXED TOGETHER! WOW YOUR HOUSE IS SO NOT CUTE AT ALL! * changes everything to pink and sparkles*_

_* before they could attack she uses her wand and changes 2p Italy and Germany into a talking stuffed cat*_

_YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE NOW! * grabs them and hugs them real tight*_

_From,_

_The ADORABLE MIRROR SAUBURE :)_

When Arthur finishes reversing this spell, you will die painfully.

_**Mostly likely after we are done torturing you.**_

**Wow, this was weird. And they seem to angry for a long reply,**


	17. Mirror Italy (2)

_Dear Feliciano and Ludwig,_

_I heard you did pay Mirror Germany a visit, I'm glad you had. If you didn't, then my land would have disappeared, more so than normal. (Makes me want to trade you brothers. Idiota started his civil war, lost, and complains.) Is that the name you call the pink one? Arthur? He looks familiar, never seen a country like that. Then again, many of the nations are gone, or so I've heard. Some of the countries split, your Ivan could see two different people when he sees the mirror. Its from wars and attacks. Its a mystery some of us still exists today. You're welcome in any time, Feliciano. Your much better to hear than Italy, who saw me murdering a Spaniard.(He earned that. He nearly destroyed my only defense unit!)_

_From,_

_Mirror Italia._

* * *

Yes, though he seemed to believe I was you. Oh well, he should be much better behaved now.

_**At least, he might. Or he might just go after someone else.**_

If that idota mirror Germany gives you trouble, let me know. I have a few new 'Persuasive Methods' I would enjoy trying.

_**You also seem more willing to kill than that 1p Italy. I have a feeling all three of us will get along fine.**_

Agreed Luddy.


	18. 2p England (1)

_Dear Feliciano and Ludwig,_

_Hello loves! How are you two today on this fine day? Would you like some cupcakes? They just came fresh out of the oven! I put something special in them as well! I wonder if you can guess what it is!_

_Also, have you seen Alfie anywhere? I wanted to use some of his blood in my cupcakes but then whoosh grabbed his bat and ran off!_

_With love and cupcakes,_

_Arthur Kirkland (2pEngland)_

* * *

Arthur, Alfred is the only one who likes your cupcakes, as long as there is no human in them.

_**I still don't understand how he's a vegetarian with how much meat his 1p eats. That might be why he won't let you use his blood.**_

Yes, that could be why. And I'm sure you either put poison or human in those cupcakes.

* * *

**Sweet a 2p England! *Happy Dance***


	19. g3r1ta43vr (2)

_Thanks for your answer, guys. Well...just 2p Italy, I guess. I'm going to tell all my friends that I'm a 1p human now! Anyway, love you guys. Bye._

_PS_

_Sorry about making you sick, 2p Germany. Eh. I'm just going to call you guys Italy and Germany. That OK?_

You are welcome. Of course you're a 1p, both universes have humans.

_**I guess I can forgive you for mentioning that disturbing pairing. And we prefer human names here.**_


	20. Rosebud1991

_Dear 2p Italy and 2p Germany,_

_I have a few questions 1.) out of all the type of knives you could pick from what one would be your favorite. 2.) have you ever though maybe it is Australia fault 1p italy is weak? I mean all you every saw of him was cleaning or doing arts nothing that show that he was treated to become a fighter in fact if anything more of a women. and the last one have you had a certain battle that you personally like more?_

_Rosebud1991_

_p.s. You two are my favorite 2ps and couple_

* * *

Hmm that is a tough decision, I will need to get back to you on my favorite type of knives. So many different blades, weights, functions. Throwing, serrated...

_**Do you mean Austria? Hmm, could be, that 1p is a pansy compared to any of us.**_

You may be right with that, though my 1p was a weakling before Austria. He may have made it worse. 1p Rome was too soft on his Grandchildren. Mine taught us to be fierce, up until he died. Heheh.

_**The first time I met Feliciano, we ended up in a fierce close combat battle. I had never faced such injury. It was amazing.**_

Hmm, I guess I would have to say when I defeated Austria to gain independence and he became the first to fall to the Empire. He now serves me. I killed so many that day, and I was satisfying to get revenge for being treated as a servant.


	21. YumeHime (1)

_FUCKING BARRELS! YOU EVEN INVADE 2PTALIA! WHYYYYYY? I thought pewdie made it clear that U SUCK!_

* * *

Barrels?

_**Some 1p humans are more insane than Arthur.**_

I agree.

* * *

**No Barrels here. Brofist!**


	22. 1p America (1)

_Hey 2p Italy and 2p Germany,_

_Whoa... looks like you met up with that Crazy Mirror Saubure. Sorry!_

_* laughs annoyingly*_

_Only Mirror Saubure herself can change you back. 2p England's reversing spell won't work although her magical/ mechanical wand needs to recharge until midnight. You wanna know how I know that? It's cause met her before. Last week she accidentally turned me into a rabbit!_

_Later,_

_1p America_

* * *

If you see her, tell her we might be willing to not kill or torture her if she turns us back the moment her wand recharges.

_**Ja. We will be willing to make an agreement, and send her to someone who would appreciate her taste in decorations. At least I hope they would. If only to avoid being transformed into whatever the hell we are.**_

My Army refuses to listen to me like this! We have an important battle in a week!


	23. Mirror Italy (3)

_Dear Feliciano and Ludwig,_

_He thought you were me. I didn't think he was that much of an idiot. (Then again, he's always been like that.) So far, he's relunctant to go near me for right now. I'm guessing he's gathering his army. Though, it wouldn't be shocking that he was aiming again somewhere else. Sad to say, I had to bail stupid 1p! Germany out from Mirror Germany. Like I said, he's an idiot. He can't seem to fathom we die if we kill the other side. Its common sense. If I could kill my 1p! Self, I honestly would. He keeps throwing th-_

_POULETTE DON'T GO THROUGH THE MIRROR-_

_*sigh* The Poulette unit is quite useful..if he wasn't so curious..I think he went to your world. I think 2p! France was involved. He took a strange fixation on Poulette. I swear...I'll kill him if he harms my unit again..._

_Sincerely,_

_Mirror Italia._

* * *

Poulette? Well, if you need me to I can also speak to Francis. I've been needing to speak to him anyway.

_**So that mirror me is an idiot. I am guessing the only thing he knows is war. How idiotic, even my 1p knows how to relax, surprisingly.**_

If you want an ally, I wouldn't mind going to war in your world. I've only got a small battle here coming up soon, so things have been dull.

_**Of course I will also be allying with you if Feliciano does.**_


	24. 1p America (2)

_Hey 2p Italy and 2p Germany kitty,_

_I just told her about it and she agreed to turn you both back... but it might have some minor side effects._

_Later,_

_1p America_

* * *

What kind of side effects? They better not make things difficult in my upcoming battle.


	25. g3r1ta43vr (3)

**Sorry I haven't updated, I got a job recently and I've been distracted.**

* * *

_You guys think this is crazy?! You should see me and my friends. Each one of us pretends to be various 1p hetalia characters. They have informed me that I am most like 1p Italy, and I have to admit, around them, I am. Hey, What's 2p Japan like?_

* * *

You act like my weak 1p? I feel so sorry for you bella.

_**Kiku, he's nothing like his 1p. One, he's the biggest and most open pervert you'll ever meet. and two, he does not believe in honor.**_

It's true. Kiku will do anything to win a battle. Nothing is below him, ever.

* * *

**My headcannon for 2p Japan is that he's a huge pervert and he doesn't care who finds out. He especially enjoys yaoi. I also see him as a man without honor, someone who will resort to even attacking those around him to win, or threatening everything his opponent holds dear. And he will go through with those threats.**


	26. 1p America (3)

_Hey 2p Italy and 2p Germany kitty,_

_Well... Those side effects may include having two heads on one body, split personality that acts like a person on an extreme sugar rush, or your skin turning neon rainbow colored._

_Later,_

_1p America_

* * *

I am willing to accept those side effects, as long as I am returned to normal. I'm sure Arthur would be willing to conceal the visible side effects until they wear off.

_**Umm, how long will these side effects last?**_


	27. Mirror Italy (4)

_Dear Feliciano and Ludwig,_

_I hope finding him isn't a chore. He's my defense. (Yes, a "child" is my defense) He's built with the latest weapons known to man just in his body alone. That's why he's as heavy as he is! This isn't even including his memory and his ability to command the defense station. This isn't good considering East Russia had made him a heart...and now he frequently acts like a five-year-old towards people and new experiences (he IS five after all). I can't say 2p! France hasn't tried scrapping him, which made him uh..bomb him. He bombed him with missles on several occassions...He's Just as dumb as 1p! Italy!_

_The idiota doesn't even get /war/ right! As strong of a man he is along with his allies, he can't forge a plan on his own. His bosses do, but Mirror Germany himself can't. He tried hurting 1p! Germany, managed to enter the wrong country (Austria), proceed to pillage, but he seriously had NO plans for AFTER. He ends up getting sent back via Switzerland. Even with the attacks...he didn't do much...Mirror Germany is an idiot on his own also captured Italy. Again, he can't tell the difference. What happened later...marriage and sent back. There's a reason no one likes him. You can see why I need allies._

_Allies? I don't mind. Besides. Your the only intelligent world (and people) I can talk to and recieve support without being still think Spain died! *sigh*_

_Sincerely,_

_Mirror Italia_

* * *

Si, Francis does not learn from his mistakes often when he finds an interesting subject. But I'm sure threatening to send Arthur after him to taste-test may convince him to let your robot or whatever he is return.

_**Why do I have to share a country name with such a moron. Feliciano may come up with most of the plans, but even I can devise brilliant battle tactics.**_

Ludwig is correct, and what exactly happened to that 1p Italy?

_**I'm sure Antonio would praise you if you managed to kill the 1p Spain. He seems to hate his 1p, after all they do have clashing personalities.**_

Of course we are the only intelligent world you can speak to. Most of those 1ps can't understand war as we do. Us 2p have had more wars than those idioti could ever dream of.

_**I'm sure your world could relate though.**_

Heheh, remember if you ever need someone to deal with that idiota Mirror Germany, don't hesitate to ask me. He might enjoy a 'visit' from Arthur, his cupcakes are to DIE for. Literally.


	28. Captain Bubbles (1)

_Uh... Yo._

_I'm Captain Bubbles- actually, not a human, for I come from a different, uh... Dimension... In a sense. I don't have a caring to go into that._

_You see, being an Anthro (A human and animal combination, in case of such confusion) I have decided to try to work up the courage and create a letter for you two with some questions. So, I will carry on now._

_First: Do you two happen to "World Hop" often, to see your other selves? Or maybe not see, but just "World Hop" anyway? I would think so, but curiosity is making me ask anyway._

_Second: For Feliciano, how many humans have you killed?_

_Also, your outfit, Feliciano... Terrifyingly stylish, but I won't pester you on exactly where you got it, though if you don't mind telling me anyway, I would totally wear something close._

_Third: For Ludwig, What are your EXACT thoughts on 1p!Germany, and 1p!Prussia? Details would be loved_

_From, Captain Bubbles_

_P.S. My friend VoiD says you guys are the best of the best, and to keep being terrifying._

* * *

We can't "World Hop" without Arthur's magic, and we rarely do so. The balance is very delicate, plus the last time we visited an entirely different dimension, Gilbert ended up stuck in his bloodthirsty personality for a month straight for all the death.

_**It was amusing sending him after the idiots that annoyed you.**_

Hmm, how many humans have I killed. Heheh, I lost count after the first hundred when I was still under Austria's rule. As for my uniform, it is the uniform of my army, Lovino designed them. I have to admit, he did do a good job on them. If you want something similar ask my Fratello.

_**My 1p, he needs to learn to take a break more often, though Feli's 1p has gotten him to take small breaks more often. He's also too strict, some rules need to be broken. As for Gilbert's 1p... he's a complete Schwachkopf(moron), and is too full of himself. I have a feeling that Prussia may have somehow taken what little self-confidence mein bruder could have gotten for himself.**_

Tell your friend we thank them, and that we will.


	29. yaoiqueenrulzu (1)

_Dear Feli and Ludwig,_

_Feli what is your opinion on the 2!p nordics in a very descriptive words and personality of each?_

_Ludwig wat was its like having Gilbert as a brother?_

_Both, umm...why did yall start to go date?_

_Bye bye_

_P.s yall are awesome!_

* * *

To be honest, we haven't interacted with the Nordics very much so we don't know them very well. Arthur would have a better idea.

_**Ja, we've rarely faced them in battle, though Japan says that they can be fierce. Having Gilbert for a Bruder. Annoying, do you know how many times I've caught him committing suicide just today? 20! He has no self-confidence, and if he sees or hears of blood and death he goes completely insane, and tries to kill everything he sees. Only Feli or Mattew can stop him then.**_

Why we are together? I enjoy causing pain, Ludwig enjoys feeling pain. And we are Italy and Germany, just darker more bloodthirsty versions.

_**We appreciate the compliment, but please do not use the word awesome. We just had an encounter with 1p Prussia a few hours ago, and Feli is still throwing knives at anyone he hears use that word.**_

* * *

_**I don't have any headcannons for the 2p Nordics just yet, I'm still working on my currents ones for Ivan and Yao. Sorry.**_


	30. felicianavargas752bc-citaly message

_I don't have a question. I just wanted to say this to 'Feliciano.'_  
_You are nothing but a little bitch ass fake. You aren't anything. I've seen kittens scarier than you. 2p my ass. You just don't know how to deal with what life fucks you with. You are not a separate entity. You are just what I would be if I didn't move past my troubles. _  
_Sincerely,_  
_Feliciano Vargas_

* * *

**This isn't Feliciano or Ludwig, this is Akako. I just wanted to tell you this. If you are only going to insult MY headcannons, I can block you. Just because my Feliciano doesn't match yours doesn't give you the right to insult them. Everyone has their own version. Margurite Williams -Fem Canada has one paired with her oc... I think. And her version has an ask on here too. Are you going to target that one too? If you send another message like this I will ignore it and I will block you. Thank you if you read this.**


End file.
